vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alm (Fire Emblem)
|-|Shadows of Valentia= |-|Gaiden= Summary Alm is an idealistic youth hailing from Ram Village under the care of his grandfather, Mycen. As he grew older, he became frustrated with his grandfather's attempts to keep him in the village, later running off to join the Zofian Deliverance along with his best friends, Gray and Tobin to protect his fellows from brigands and liberate Zofia from Chancellor Desaix's control. Throughout his adventures, he discovered that he was not a mere Zofian as he once thought, but was, in fact, the crown prince of Rigel, Albein Alm Rudolf, who possessed the royal blood of the Divine Dragon Duma. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 6-B Name: Albein Alm Rudolf, usually referred to simply as Alm Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: 17 years old Classification: Human, Military Leader, First King of the One Kingdom of Valentia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and a Skilled Archer, Regeneration (Low) with the Royal Sword, Precognition and Time Manipulation with Mila's Turnwheel, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Can survive without his soul | Energy Projection, Sealing, Power Nullification, Can restore souls (Restored Celica's soul), Resistance to Negation (Can attack Duma while Oculus is active) Attack Potency: Town level (Alm has the ability to confront and cut down Zeke if he doesn't rescue Tatiana) | Large Country level (Able to fight and defeat the God Duma, Falchion has the goddess Mila inside of it) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging bolting) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class (Comparable to Zeke) | Large Country Class Durability: Town level (Could take blows from multiple dragons) | Large Country level (Able to fight Duma) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with ranged swords and bows. | Extended melee range, tens of meters with Scendscale. Standard Equipment: Royal Sword, a blade that can only be wielded by those with royal blood and is virtually impossible to take into one's hand otherwise. It heals Alm between exchanges of combat while also allowing him to use the Double Lion and Scendscale techniques. | Falchion, also known as the Kingsfang, is a blade forged from a fang of Naga that contains monster-slaying and god-slaying properties, being able to seal entities as powerful as Mila and slay the likes of Duma. Like the Royal Sword, it heals Alm between exchanges of combat and grants him access to Scendscale. Intelligence: As the Rigel's crown prince, Alm possesses the blood of many warrior kings of ages past, granting him a natural aptitude for combat, leadership, and strategy. Throughout the war, Alm refined the swordsmanship he learned under his adoptive grandfather, the legendary knight Mycen, becoming a capable warrior who led the numerically inferior and ill-equipped Zofian Deliverance to victory over the hardened elite soldiers of Rigel. However, he is known to be overly stubborn and somewhat headstrong, diving into a group of bandits to save a single girl. Also, he is extremely attached to those he holds dear, such as Celica, and can be swayed by the thought of his loved ones being in danger. Weaknesses: Alm can be overly idealistic and attached to the ones he holds dearest, a trait that can be used to manipulate him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mila's Turnwheel: A relic tied to the goddess Mila and given to Alm by Silque, a cleric of Mila's religion. It can grant the visions of the past, as well as the future to said user. It is also able to rewind time in short bursts, but this ability has a limited number of uses. * Double Lion: A technique Alm can only use with the Royal Sword in hand, it delivers two empowered strikes in rapid succession. * Scendscale: Alm's strongest technique. Invoking the power of his royal blood with the Royal Sword or Falchion in hand, Alm's chosen blade is sheathed with Duma's power as he deals a devastating downward strike from a significant distance. Key: Base | With Falchion Gallery File:Alm_(FE13_Artwork).png|Alm in Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Alm_Conqueror_art.png|Alm as a Conqueror. File:Alm_Heroes.png|Alm in Fire Emblem Heroes. Others Notable Victories: Chrom (Fire Emblem) Chrom's profile (High 6-B versions used) Notable Losses: Aelin Galathynius (Throne of Glass) Aelin's Profile (Battle took place in Ram Village, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters